Psilocybin
'Psilocybin ' (auch Indocybin oder 4-phosphoryloxysäure) ist ein Tryptamin, welches in bestimmten Pilzen vorkommt. Der Wirkstoff Psilocin und/oder Psilocybin verstetzt den Menschen durch den Konsum in einen Rauschzustand der oft mit Halluzinationen verbunden ist. Der Trip ''ähnelt einem LSD-Trip, dennoch ist der Psilocybin-Trip normalerweise kürzer. Bekannt wurden die Psilocybinhaltigen Pilze 1957, durch den Völkerkundler R. Gordon Wasson. Er schrieb einen Artikel über die „Magic Mushrooms“, die von den Azteken zu rituellen Zeremonien verzehrt wurden. Psilocybinhaltige Pilze gelten als Biologische Drogen. 'Eigenschaften thumb|362px|right|Psilocybinhaltige Pilze Aggregatzustand: fest molare Masse: 284,25 g/mol Schmelzpunkt: 220-228°C 'Chemie ' Psilocybin ist ein Zwitterion, was bedeutet, dass ein Molekül aus jeweils einer positiv und einer negativ geladenen Gruppe besteht. Der Körper macht aus dem eingenommen Psilocybin Psilocin, welches die psychoaktive Form des Psilocybin ist. '''Nebenwirkungen Psilocybin kann Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erbrechen hervorrufen. Jedoch sind schwere organische Schäden noch''' nicht bekannt'. Es treten keine so genannte Flashbacks auf, die auch bei dem Halluzinogen LSD möglich sind. Es ist ein Fall bekannt In dem Kombination mit Cannabis zu 'HPPD' ''(Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder) ''führt. Also zu einer fortbestehenden Wahrnehmungsstörung nach Halluzinogengebrauch. Dennoch wurden hunderttausende Versuche weltweit mit entsprechenden psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen durchgeführt, in denen weder '"Psychosen"noch schwere '"''Flashbacks" bekannt wurden. Flashbacks sind in diesem Fall "Wiederrinnerungen" an den Trip. Oft ist es der Fall, dass man Angstzustände und Halluzinationen erleidet, obwohl man die Droge nicht konsumiert hat. Auslöser für Flashbacks sind oft andere Drogen wie Cannabis oder Alkohol. Flashbacks gibt es nicht nur im Drogenbereich, sondern auch bei Ereignissen, die das Leben eines Menschen Psychisch belasteten. Hier wird dann das Ereignis noch einmal "abgespielt".'' ''Psilocybin macht in keinem fall physisch oder psyschisch abhängig und ruft keine Entzugserscheinungen hervor. Die tödliche Dosis an Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen gibt es, jedoch ist es für den Menschen schier unmöglich sie zu vertilgen. 'Psilocybinhaltige Pilze' thumb|168px|Azteken Psilocybinhaltige Pilze kommen in der Natur vor. Sie enthalten den Wirkstoff Psilocin und/oder Psilocybin. Es sind insgesamt ca. 180 Arten von Pilzen bekannt. Die Meisten Pilzarten sind in der Gattung der Kahlköpfe, auch Psilocybe genannt, vertreten. In Mitteleuropa ist der Spitzkegelige Kahlkopf, oder auch Psilocybe semilanceata, am meisten verbreitet. Er wächst oft auf gedüngten Weiden. Der Spitzkegelige Kahlkopf wird schnell mit anderen giftigen, z.T. tödlichen Pilzen verwechselt. Zum verkauf wird der Kubanische Kahlkopf (Psilocybe cubensis) bevorzugt. 'Geschichte' Mittel-und Südamerika Psilocybin wurde in indianischen Kulturen zu rituellen Zeremonien verspeist. Durch den Entdecker, Us-Ethnologe R.Gordon Wasson, wurden die Pilze als "Magic Mushrooms" im Westen bekannt gemacht. Heute ist anzunehmen, dass diese Pilze, die Psilocybin oder andere psychoaktive Stoffe enthalten, in vielen Kulturen bekannt waren. Sie wurden vermehrt für Religiöse Zwecke genutzt. Der älteste Fund, der auf den Gebrauch schließen lässt, datiert auf 1000 bis 5000 v. Chr. Es wurden sogenannte Pilzsteine gefunden. In der Aztekischen Kultur bezeichneten sie die Pilze mit "Teonanacatl", was übersetzt soviel wie Fleisch Gottes bzw. helige oder göttliche Pilze bedeutet. Bernadino de Sahagún aus dem 16. Jahrhunder beschreibt in seinem Buch Nueva España eine Feier der Azteken „Bei der festlichen Zusammenkunft (...) aßen sie Pilze. Sie nahmen keine andere Nahrung ein; sie tranken die ganze Nacht nur Schokolade. Sie aßen die Pilze zusammen mit Honig. Als die Pilze zu wirken begannen, wurde getanzt und geweint (...) Einige sahen in ihren Visionen, wie sie im Krieg starben (...)‚ einige, wie sie wohlhabend wurden und Sklaven kaufen konnten (...)‚ einige, wie sie Ehebruch begingen und wie sie dann gesteinigt und ihre Schädel eingeschlagen wurden (...)‚ einige, wie sie im Wasser ertranken (...)‚ einige, wie sie im Tod die Ruhe fanden (...) Alle diese Dinge sahen sie. Als die Wirkung der Pilze nachließ, saßen sie zusammen und erzählten einander, was sie in ihren Visionen gesehen hatten.“ Christliche Missionare sahen die Rituale der Völker als "heidnisch" an , also als Gottlos. Sie bekämpften diese Rituale, da für sie der Teufel aus diesen Pilzen sprach. Die Indios nahmen an, dass sie durch die Pilze oder Pflanzen näher bei Gott wären und er zu ihnen spräche. Durch die Bekämpfung der Christen rückten diese Rituale und Kulturen in den Untergrund. Man geht davon aus, dass sie dadurch auch erst zu Mitte des 20. jahrhunderts im Westen wiederentdeckt worden. 'Konsum und Wirkung' Der Konsum von Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen, welche auch "Psilos", "Magic Mushrooms", "Shrooms", "Paddo", "Fleisch der Götter", "Narrische Schwammerl" oder einfach "Pilze" genannt werden, werden entweder frisch oder getrocknet konsumiert. Bei den konsumierten Pilzen handelt es sich meist um kubanische Kahlköpfe (Psilocybe cubensis). Bei Erstkonsumenten sind geringe Dosierungen angemessen (frisch: ca. 5-10g; getrocknet: ca. 1g). Die PIlze können pur oder mit einer Brühe oder in Verbindung anderer Gerichte verzehrt werden. Die Wirkung tritt nach ca. 30- 90 min ein. Sobald man die Pilze richtig konsumiert kann man schöne Trips erleben, wählt man allerdings den falschen Zeitpunkt, eine schlechte psychische Lage oder nimmt eine Überdosis kann es zu einem wahren Horrortrip kommen. Erfahrungsberichte : Der perfekte Trip: "Hallo, Lange habe ich schon darüber nachgedacht einen oder mehrere Erfahrungsbericht zu schreiben, damit auch andere Menschen an meinen / unseren Erfahrungen teilzuhaben. Vielleicht kurz zu meiner Person: Ich bin über 30 und rauche seit 16 Jahren Cannabis und mache seit 10 Jahren innere und äußere Erfahrungen mit Psychedelika. Wir sind eine Grthumb|198px|typische Muster des Pilz-Tripsuppe von 2 Frauen und 2 Männern und gehen ca. alle acht Wochen auf “Reise”. Unsere Substanzen sind jedes mal unterschiedlich: MDMA, Psilocybin und LSD. Vor 10 Jahren sind wir auf das Thema “innere Reisen” aufmerksam geworden und haben uns reichlich informiert. Gute Literaturquelle ist hier der Verlag MedienXperimente und Nachtschatten Verlag. Wir gehen bewusst und ehrfürchtig mit unseren Substanzen um und zelebrieren jede Reise aufs neu! Ganz wichtig ist für uns das Set und Setting. Die Reiseräume werden wunderschön gestaltet. Zum Beispiel mit Kerzen, Blumen, ätherische Öle usw. Oder wir wählen wundervolle, ruhige Orte z.B. in den Alpen oder am Meer. Wichtig ist auch noch, das wir niemals ein “schlechte” Erfahrung (also einen Horrortrip) hatten! von Psychonaut: An dieser Einleitung sieht man, wie man es RICHTIG macht. Psilocybin nimmt man nicht in der Disko, sondern in einer wohl gewählten Umgebung in einem rituellen Rahmen. Erst dann kann man das erleben, was im Folgenden berichtet wird. Vor einigen Wochen waren wir zu viert in den österreichischen Alpen und haben einen Platz in 2.200 Meter Höhe gewählt. Als Substanz haben wir Psilocybin gewählt. Ich selber nehme ca. 2 G zum starten und nehme nach 1 Std. noch einmal ca. 1,5 Gramm nach. Diese Dosierung hat sich für mich als perfekt herauskristallisiert. Nach ca. 30min setzte die Wirkung ein. Ich bekam ein wundervolles Gefühl vom Alltag befreit zu werden und richtig tief durchatmen zu können. Ich beatme in diesem Moment das gesamte Universum! Die erste Stunde nach dem Einsetzen der Wirkung hat jeder von mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken, danach setzten wir uns in einem Kreis zusammen und begrüßten uns in der anderen Realität. Die Aussicht auf die anderen Berggipfel machte uns fast wahnsinnig vor Freude. Die Weite der Alpen ging in uns über und wir konnten uns über den ganzen Planeten ausdehnen! Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl! Wir haben sehr viel über Gott und die Welt gesprochen und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das unsere Welt auf jeden Fall noch zu retten ist! Es ist zwar ein wenig knapp, aber nicht aussichtslos! Wir werden auf jeden Fall unseren Teil dazu beitragen… Wir haben dann noch eine lange Zeit Zärtlichkeiten untereinander ausgetauscht und einfach nur genossen ohne irgend etwas zu bewerten oder an irgend etwas zu denken. “Sein” in purer Form! Nach ca. 5 Stunden haben wir uns langsam wieder auf den Weg ins Tal gemacht (mit der Seilbahn) und den Abend bei einem Joint im Whirlpool und anschließendem Essen ausklingen lassen. Ein traumhafter Tag!! Hier noch ein paar andere Aspekte: Mir ist beim lesen der anderen Erfahrungsberichte aufgefallen, das dort von Vitamin C “-Rettungsdosierungen” berichtet wurde. Das ist wirklich wahr! Nur sollte man unbedingt darauf achten, KEINE Ascorbinsäure zu nehmen! Die ist synthetisch und fast wirkungslos (bis auf Magenkrämpfe nix zu erwarten…) Gebt lieber ein paar Mark mehr aus und kauft euch natürliches Vitamin C (Acerolakirschenextrakt, Hagebuttenschalenextrakt) das wirkt! von Psychonaut: In der Tat ist das Vitamin C Pulver für viele Mägen unverträglich, weil es sehr sauer ist. Das Präparat "CeTeBe" ist zwar gut verträglich, weil es den Übergang ins Blut über einige Stunden verteilt; dies ist aber bei einer "Rettungsdosierung" nicht gewünscht." http://www.drogen-aufklaerung.de/gipfelerlebnisse-mit-psilocybin thumb|236px|Horrortrip veranschaulichung Horrortrip auf Pilzen: "(Überdosis dürften wohl so um die 6 Gramm gewesen sein) Es war zur Zeit meines Zivildienstes. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 6 Jahre Erfahrung mit Cannabis und schon viel probiert. Unter anderem Ephedrin, Stechapfel, Tollkirsche, Salvia, Woodrose, Goldmohn, Opium und was weiß ich nicht alles noch. Außerdem nahm ich zum Zeitpunkt dieses Trips schon bestimmt 2 Jahre mehr oder minder regelmäßig Pilze. Man kann also durchaus sagen, dass ich Erfahrung hatte. Aber das sollte mir an diesem Tag (wie ihr noch sehen werdet) leider nicht wirklich helfen. Mit diesem Erfahrungsbericht möchte ich zeigen das selbst langjährige Erfahrung mit Halluzinogenen nicht vor einem wirklich bitterbösen Horrortrip schützt. Es war ein schöner Tag im Spätsommer. Ich hatte mir für meinen Trip einen schönen Platz in einem Flusstal auserkoren. Ich hatte mir einen Zettel gemacht auf dem stand was ich mir von diesem Trip erhoffte. Antworten auf die Fragen: gibt es Gott und gibt es ein Leben nach dem Tod? Außerdem war ein guter alter Freund dabei, der aber bisher nur einmal Pilze genommen hatte dabei und meine damalige Freundin die auch keine Erfahrung hatte, das ganze nicht besonders ernst nahm und Neigung zu Paranoia und Phobien (unter anderem gegen Spinnen) hatte. Darüber hinaus war mein Freund mal in meine Freundin verliebt gewesen (Eifersucht lässt grüßen). Schon mal alles keine guten Vorraussetzungen wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte. Außerdem war es bereits später Nachmittag als wir die Pilze nahmen, was sich ebenfalls noch als fatal herausstellen sollte. Wir fuhren gegen halb drei Mittags los. Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag und ich freute mich wie immer darauf bald einen schönen Trip zu haben. Als wir im Tal ankamen war erstmal alles in Ordnung. Wir nahmen unseren Kram mit (Decken, Trommeln, Copalharz, Zigaretten usw.) und stiegen ins Tal hinab. Auf dem Weg zu unserem Platz geschahen bereits einige sehr merkwürdige Dinge. Erst fand ich auf dem Weg eine Blindschleiche, die in meiner Hand zerbrach, wonach meine Hände furchtbar nach Magensäure oder etwas ähnlichen stanken und mein Freund fand im Bach einen Grabstein ohne Initialen aber mit einem Kreuz drauf. Wir suchten uns einen schönen Platz und machten es uns gemütlich. Ich bereitete das Ritual vor und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Leider nahm meine Freundin das Ritual nicht besonders ernst und lachte uns die ganze Zeit aus. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer davon was noch kommen sollte. Entsprechend nervig lief das ganze Ritual ab. Anstatt Entspannung und Besinnung nur Stress. Irgendwie bekamen wir die Pilze aber trotzdem runter(nachdem wir sie mit Copal beräuchert hatten). Wie viel es genau war kann ich nicht mehr sagen. Ich hatte die Pilze selbst angebaut. Somit waren sie nicht abgewogen (ich besitze keine Grammwaage) was sich ebenfalls als Fehler herausstellen sollte. Denn leider waren es nicht nur extrem viele Pilze die wir aßen, sondern auch verdammt starke (leider). Am Ende hatte jeder von uns drei ca. 6-7 Gramm Pilze intus. Wie viel es genau war kann ich wie bereits erwähnt nicht mehr sagen, aber das kommt wohl so ungefähr hin. Und dann gings auch schon los. Nach nicht mal einer halben Stunde begann der Trip. Es muss also wirklich viel gewesen sein. Ich zog mir meine Schuhe aus und lief durch den Bach. Meine Freundin ging über die Wiese neben dem Bach und hatte schon den ersten Horror. Sie stand in Lehm und versank leicht. Sie sah aber Spinnentiere die ihre Beine hoch krabbelten und sie auffraßen. Wir konnten sie davon aber wieder runter holen und weiter gings. Wir saßen so eine Weile im Bachbett auf einem Baumstamm und es war alles zu geil. Wir kamen uns vor wie in einer anderen Welt. Ich war ein Froschmann, meine Freundin eine kleine Prinzessin und mein Freund ein Waldgnom (er ist wirklich sehr klein). Wir fanden das alles so toll das wir echt einstimmig meinten für immer so sein zu können. Ich hatte tierische Lust zu kuscheln, meine Freundin aber nicht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum. Ich dachte es wäre wegen meinem Kumpel (Eifersucht die Erste). Dann fings an bei mir komisch zu werden. Ich küsste meine Freundin und war ganz nah vor ihrem Gesicht. Auf einmal fing ihr Gesicht an dauernd zu ;wechseln. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie meine Schwester und dann wieder meine Liebste. Totaler Horror. Ich schrie mir den Horror aus dem Leib und dann ging es wieder. Wir kehrten zurück zu unserem Platz weil wir rauchen wollten. Dabei sah meine Freundin Riesenspinnen in den Bäumen. Auch das konnten wir zum Glück wieder gerade biegen. So saßen wir kurze Zeit da. Wir rauchten und freuten uns unseres Lebens. Bis wir auf einmal auf das Thema kamen ob wir nicht hängen bleiben können und was unsere Familien darüber denken würden. Auf einmal sprang mein Kumpel auf, schrie nur: Ich will das es aufhört! und rannte weg. Meine Freundin bekam Panik und schrie nach ihm. Das machte mir Panik und ich schrie sie an. Das wiederum machte ihr Angst und so peitschten wir uns zum ersten Horrorgipfel hoch. Wir rannten ihm hinterher doch dann kehrte sie um und dann kehrte ich wieder um, weil meine Freundin unsere Sachen mitnehmen wollte was ich nicht wollte. Es war die absolute Konfusion. Das ganze endete damit dass ich ihr den Finger in den Hals steckte damit sie die Pilze auskotzt. Dann kotzte ich. Die Soße die ich auskotzte leuchtete in den wildesten Farben und sah aus wie Krötenlaichstränge. Wir rannten zurück zum Auto und suchten nach dem Verschollenen. Was dann genau passierte weiß ich nicht mehr so genau, da ich nach wie vor megadruff war. So weit ich mich erinnern kann fanden wir ihn nicht. Also gingen wir wieder zurück. Es war wieder alles okay, wir (Mädel und ich) unterhielten uns prächtig. Schließlich fanden wir ihn doch wieder. Er hatte einen Riesenstein aus dem Bach gefischt und zum Auto geschleppt. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich denke spätestens jetzt kann man erkennen, dass wir echt nicht mehr auf dieser Welt waren. Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Wir standen am Auto, das an einer Kurve einer Straße stand die durch den Wald führte. Ab und zu kamen auch Autos vorbei. Wir müssen ein echt komisches Bild abgegeben haben. Eingehüllt in Decken, barfuss, alle Türen (Kofferraum inklusive) vom Auto offen usw. Während ich druff im Auto saß kramte sie auf einmal eine Meditationskassette hervor, die sie noch nie besessen hatte. Es war total durchgeknallt. Aus meinem Freund war absolut nichts mehr herauszubekommen außer: Du bist hängen geblieben! Wir sind hängen geblieben! Wir hams versaut! etc. Er war so was wie die negative Aura des Trips. Ich beschloss schließlich mich abzukanzeln und machte mich barfuss auf den Weg. Ich kam mir vor wie in Österreich oder so was. Doch kaum war ich unterwegs, kam mir wieder mein Freund hinterher gerannt und meinte ich sollte zurückkommen. Es war nach wie vor die totale Konfusion. Das ging bestimmt Stunden so (jedenfalls kam es mir so vor). Schließlich saß ich doch wieder im Auto und aß einen Apfel. Der kam mir jedoch staubtrocken vor und ich spuckte die Apfelstücke immer wieder aus. Außerdem rauchte ich wie ein Irrer. Besser gesagt ich machte die Kippen an und fummelte solange am Filter rum bis er im Arsch war. Es klappte echt nix mehr. Aber leider gings jetzt erst richtig los. Ich verfiel langsam in meine Selbstanalysephase. Irgendwelche Freaks die mit dem Auto an uns vorbeigefahren waren hatten wohl unsere missliche Lage erkannt. Es wurde gerade dunkel und auf einmal fuhren wild irgendwelche Autos an uns vorbei mit quietschenden Reifen und lautem Gejohle. Auf einmal flog ein riesiger Schatten übers Tal der ein furchtbares Geräusch von sich gab. Ähnlich wie ein Graureiher aber viel lauter und absolut grässlich. Mein Hirn wurde in die Hölle geschossen und dann wieder mit einer Rakete rauf zum Mond (oder war es der Mars?)Es war übrigens mittlerweile Nacht geworden Ich wollte weg, weg von diesen Leuten und weg von dieser Welt. Alles tat mir weh. Ich hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen und wollte mich hinlegen. Ich verließ das Auto und lief in den Wald. Da legte ich mich hin, was meine Situation aber nicht gerade verbesserte, da das auch nicht richtig war. Ich wollte pissen aber das ging auch nicht. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich war nur noch irgendein Irrer auf irgendeinem Planeten. Zu allem Überfluss rannten mir auch noch meine Freunde hinterher und suchten mich wieder. Wenn ich abgehauen wäre hätte vermutlich noch die Polizei nach mir gesucht. Horror ohne Ende. Also wieder zurück ins Auto. Wir überlegten hin und her was wir jetzt tun könnten. Keiner wollte zu seinen Eltern, da jeder das schlimmste befürchtete. Wo anders hin ging nicht, weil meine Freundin nicht fahren wollte (sie war die einzige mit Führerschein). Dabei wäre ein sicherer schöner Platz die beste Hilfe gewesen. Ich war total am durchdrehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr reden denken, gar nix mehr. Auf die Frage wer mein Vater sei Antwortete ich: Hitler!& Dies brachte dann schließlich meine Freundin auf die Idee; Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus? Erstaunlicherweise konnte ich diesen einen klaren Gedanken noch fassen. Und sagte ja. Leider war auch das am Ende eine schlechte Idee. Eigentlich wollte ich nur zu meiner Mutter. Sie schien mir der einzige Halt den es in dieser Welt noch gab. Durch diesen Gedanken durchlitt ich auf einmal meine ganze Geburt nach. Es war absolut unglaublich! Und los ging die Geisterbahnfahrt. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit ließ ich den Wagen anhalten, da ich ihn ausräumen wollte. Natürlich war das auch wieder falsch und ich fasste den Entschluss nach Wladiwostok zu laufen, weil hier alles zu voll war (Autos etc.). Das ging aber auch nicht, da ich nicht mehr laufen konnte. Ich konnte nicht mehr reden, verdammt ich konnte absolut gar nix mehr. Auf die Frage wer meine Begleiter sind konnte ich nach einiger Mühe nur noch ihre Namen herausstammeln und das ich meine Freundin ficken will, und das mein Kumpel mein Freund ist.(Eiferscuht!) Zu mehr war ich nicht mehr in der Lage. Die ganze Zeit wurde ich von dämonischen Bildern bestürmt. Autos die durch die Nacht rasen, mich selbst wie ich auf dem Trip meines Lebens alleine durch die Nacht wanke, mein Marsch nach Wladiwostok usw. Und weiter ging die Fahrt. Wir fuhren durchs nächste Kaff. Meine Freundin musste unbedingt Kippen holen also hielten wir am nächsten Restaurant. Ich sollte auf einmal etwas aus meinem Leben erzählen. Das einzige was ich noch wusste war, das meine Decke in die ich eingewickelt war rot war. Nach einigem Überlegen kam ich auch darauf, wie meine Familienangehörigen mit Namen heißen (nachdem ich danach gefragt wurde). Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso die mich all diesen Scheiß gefragt haben. Und immer noch diese dämonischen Bilder. Ich sah wie sich Häuser in dem Kaff von selbst aufbauten (Stein um Stein). Ich sah die gesamte Evolution des Menschen. Vom Affen der auf Gräsern rumnagt bis hin zum heutigen Lebewesen. Ich sah Sonne und Mond im Zeitraffer auf und untergehen. Schließlich kam ein Mann aus dem Restaurant der fragte ob alles okay sei. Da ich nicht sprechen konnte, übernahen die andern das für mich. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit das der Typ mich ficken will. Horror pur! Und weiter ging die Fahrt. Jedes stöhnen oder Kommentar meiner Mitstreiter jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken (haptische Halluzinationen) Ich hörte die ganze Zeit eine Stimme. Eine uralte Stimme die auf mich einredete. Verkehrsschilder, Autos, nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn. Alles war ein einziger Alptraum. Aber der übelsten Sorte! Nach einer ewigen Fahrt kamen wir aus dem Wald heraus. Von diesem Platz aus hat man einen guten Überblick auf die Stadt in der ich wohne und die umgebenden Dörfer. Ein blutroter Mond stand am Himmel. Überhaupt war alles blutig. Die Siedlungen waren wie Krebsgeschwüre die sich in die Erde fressen. Wie eine Krankheit. Ich sah mich als Hitler wie ich die Massen verführe und die Welt in Schutt und Asche versinkt. Ich sah mich als Jim Morrison und was weiß ich noch alles. Inzwischen hatte ich herausgefunden, dass es mir mit offenen Augen etwas besser geht. Aber halt eben nur etwas. Zwischendurch hatte ich immer wieder Blackouts. Kurz vorm Krankenhaus mussten wir wieder umkehren, da eine Baustelle den Weg versperrte Horror, da sich die erwartete Hilfe für mich damit wieder verzögerte! Ich will hier nicht den Eindruck verschaffen, dass es manchmal Horrorschübe waren. Es war die ganze Zeit Horror. Aber an die Spitzen kann ich mich halt am besten erinnern. Das ganze ist ja immerhin schon fast vier Jahre her. Am Krankenhaus angekommen ging;s dann erstmal in die Notaufnahme. Ich legte mich hin und harrte der Dinge. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit das der Sanitäter mich ficken will. Als ich gefragt wurde was wir genommen hatten konnte ich das nicht sagen. Wie denn auch, ich konnte ja wie gesagt nicht sprechen, weil ich so mördermäßig beknallt war. Erstaunlicherweise war noch ein Pilz übrig geblieben (Keine Ahnung warum wir den nicht gegessen haben). Er wurde mir gezeigt und siehe da ich erinnerte mich. Ich stammelte was von Psilocybe Cubensis. Man rief bei der Vergiftungszentrale an und gab mir ein Beruhigungsmittel (Ich glaube es war Diazepam). Die Spritze versteckten sie schön vor mir. Ich wusste trotzdem was kommt. Dann setzte man mich in einen Rollstuhl. Jetzt hatte ich zu ersten mal wieder einen netten Gedanken. Ich dachte: ;Cool ein Rollstuhl. Dann wuchs mir auf einmal ein riesen Bart. Ich konnte ihn richtig fühlen und sehen. Ich denke Gandalf kommt da als Vergleich schon hin. Dann hatte ich einen totalen Blackout. Ich wachte schließlich auf der Intensivstation auf. Mit Infusion, EKG etc. Ich hatte nur noch eine Unterhose an und die Krankenschwestern machten sich über mich lustig. Das lag daran das die meine Personalien aufnehmen wollten und ich absolut davon überzeugt war das ich 90 Jahre alt bin und sterben muss. Das war für mich natürlich überhaupt nicht komisch, aber für die dummen Schabracken anscheinend schon. Von Sensibilität kein Spur. Die würde ich gerne mal in meiner damaligen Situation sehen….. Zu allem Überfluss war auf meiner Station irgendein alter Typ der dauernd Witze über mich riss. Außerdem hörte ich immer noch diese mächtige große Stimme. Sie war sehr böse und schimpfte mit mir. Ich trug den Schwestern auf meine Familie zu benachrichtigen, dass ich im Krankenhaus liege und sterben muss. Ich ließ meine beiden Mitstreiter noch mal kommen und verabschiedete mich von ihnen. Und das härteste kommt jetzt. Manch einer wird vielleicht denken ich übertreibe, aber es war wirklich so. Ich lag so da und dachte kurz noch nach ob es das alles wert war. Dann flog ich in einen Tunnel an dessen Ende ein weißes Licht war. Mein ganzes Leben zog an mir vorbei. Ich sah meine Eltern und Geschwister wie sie um mich weinen, Ich sah die Drogen und fragte mich noch mal ob es das alles wert war. Ich sah den Urknall und die ganze Entstehung des Universums. Ich sah parallel Welten etc. etc…(alles so komplex das ich es heute nicht mehr erklären kann) Auf einmal war Stille und totale Finsternis. Die Stimme war immer noch böse aber sie sagte mir, dass es für mich noch nicht an der Zeit sei zu gehen. Ich soll zurück. Dann lief der ganze Film rückwärts ab und ich lag wieder in meinem Krankenhausbett. Der Bart war weg, aber ich fühlte mich total ausgemergelt Mein Gehirn fühlte sich wie gegrillt an. Dann schlief ich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und das erste was ich in meiner Hose fand (nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte), war mein Zettel mit den Fragen gibt es Gott und ein Leben nach dem Tod? Ultrakrass kann ich da nur sagen! Um noch mal eins klarzustellen. Alles war die ganze Zeit Horror. Eine Gefühl aus tiefster Depression und absolutem High, kribbelnder Haut, ich konnte nicht mehr reden, nicht mehr normal denken, hinter jedem Horror versteckte sich wieder ein neuer Horror. Ich war ein absolut psychotischer Zombie! Es wollte echt gar kein Ende nehmen. Nach einem Haschkakao brach dann vor drei Jahren die Psychose aus, die zwar mittlerweile ziemlich abgeklungen ist aber ich leide immer noch darunter (ich kann nachts immer noch kaum Auto fahren). Was bleibt ist: Drei vergeudete Jahre (Eigentlich Acht da ich Drogennehmen mittlerweile für totale, hirnrissige Zeitverschwendung halte) und absolut keine Drogen mehr (Auch kein Alkohol und Zigaretten). Außerdem habe ich jetzt ein echtes Verständnis dafür wie sich alte Menschen fühlen die dem Tot nahe sind. Das brachte mich meiner Oma viel näher die vor kurzem gestorben ist. Dieses Fazit ist wohl das einzig positive an der Sache! Absolut nicht zur Nachahmung empfohlen! Allein schon wegen der Psychose. Und so was ist echt nicht komisch kann ich da nur sagen. Solche Zustände sind wirklich nur etwas für Schamanen, die mit so was umgehen können." http://www.land-der-traeume.de/trip_lesen.php?id=1735 Kategorie:Drogen Kategorie:Biologische Drogen Kategorie:LSD Kategorie:Pilze Kategorie:Rauschmittel Kategorie:Azteken Kategorie:Kultur